Everyone Loves Mamoru!
by ocramed
Summary: The Guardian of Earth does NOT have a normal life, as Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba's day begins to unfold. A limited series. Special guest: Ranma Saotome of "Ranma Half"! Slightly cracked...
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Loves Mamoru! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story is taken from the perspective of Mamoru ("Tuxedo Kamen") Chiba, who died saving the love of his life, only to return from the dead in a new reality, including the fact that his wife, Usagi, having married into a harem, while his "little girl" Chibiusa is a near-rebellious teenager named "Rini".**

**Author's Note: If there is an audience for a Mamoru-centric story, I'll do another one shot, which could focus on Mamoru's role as both a father and step-father, or even how he feels about his role as a paladin in the world of the superhero. Certainly, Mamoru will have his hands full in dealing with Sailor Moon's antics. At any rate, enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Part 1: "The Morning After!"**

* * *

Guardian of the Earth Mamoru Chiba woke up with a familiar arm draped around his body, in his downtown Tokyo apartment.

"Oh, that feels nice," Mamoru said with a sigh. "I wish I could remain like this forever…"

"Yeah, well, I got to go to work," came the reply. "Akane barely tolerates THIS as it is…"

Then, a weird thought entered his brain.

"Ugh," Mamoru said, as remembered something.

"Ranko," Mamoru said with a pained expression.

Ranko Tendo removed her arm, and sat up in their shared bed.

"Well, Good Morning to you, too, jerk," Ranko replied. "You think this is easy for me, like this?"

Mamoru turned towards his second wife. He agreed to allow Usagi to keep her second marriage intact, if her second husband, who just happened to have a gender-altering curse, becomes his wife. Considering that Usagi meant something to him, and desperate to reclaim his old life, Mamoru agreed to the terms, albeit reluctantly, though, from his perspective, it obvious that he had the better end of their bargain, in this non-traditional arrangement.

"I'm sorry, Ranko," Mamoru replied, as he turned to look at his second wife. "I forget how difficult this is for you."

"Yeah, well, yeah," Ranko replied with a sigh. "Just be glad that my Mom is cool with it."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"If I didn't prove myself to be a 'man-amongst-men', I would have to commit 'seppuku'."

"Oh."

"But, the risks are worth it…for her," Ranko said, as she glanced over towards Usagi, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Huh," Mamoru said, as he looked at Usagi's bare back. He could hear his wife giggling softly in her sleep.

"Yeah, 'Usako' is…a rare fine," Mamoru replied.

"Yeah," Ranko said, as she mulled over her thoughts. She was glad that she did satisfy her mother's conditions. Otherwise, her male guise would have to disappear altogether…

"Anyway, I got to get up," Ranko said, as she removed herself from their bed. "I'm hitting the showers, first…"

Mamoru, in spite of it all, had to admit that Ranko was a beautiful girl, with an exquisite body that had both the grace of a model and the athleticism of a martial artist.

'No, I can't do…that,' Mamoru said. 'Besides, Ranko is really a guy-!'

"And don't you forget it," Ranko said, as she took one last peek at her husband, before slamming the bathroom door behind her.

SLAM!

"How did she, I mean, how did he-?"

"Ranko mental arts, just like I did," Usagi said, as she yawned a bit.

"You're awake," Mamoru said in surprise.

"Well, it IS morning, you know," Usagi said, as she gave her husband a kiss on the lips. "Happy Birthday, dear."

"Oh, thanks," Mamoru replied.

"Well, how do you feel being the big 3-0?"

"Weird," Mamoru replied. "Technically, I'm 25 years old, due to, well, you know."

"Yes," Usagi said with a sigh. "I…I should done better during that battle, otherwise-"

"It is, what it is," Mamoru said. "Yes, I wish otherwise, but…what can I do?"

"You can promise me that you'll grow old with me," Usagi replied.

"Usako, I don't think we can age," Mamoru replied.

"Tru, tru…"

Just then, Ranma Saotome emerges from the bathroom, draped in a towel.

"Hey, Usa, got any of my clothes on you?" Ranma asked. "You know Akane gets when, you know…"

"Sure," Usagi said, as she reached into her nightstand, and pulls out what appeared to be a capsule of some kind.

"Here you go!" Usagi said, as she tossed the capsule on the bedroom floor.

BAMF!

Now, there was a free-standing clothes rack that had all manner of male—and female—clothing.

"All that is yours?" Mamoru said.

"Yep," Ranma replied, as he moved aside his Jedi robes, and then past his stillsuit. "I try not to keep my gear and things in pocket space."

"Why?"

"Power consumption," Usagi replied, as she sits up in bed, and leans back on the headboard. "You become too noticeable to the mystics and sensitive carrying around stuff."

"Which is why I prefer to use 'tesseracts' instead," Ranma said, as he pulls off what appeared to be his standard white Kung Fu clothes. "Thank Dr. Briefs for inventing a means to take advantage of one."

"Who?"

"Someone who has yet to be born, dear," Usagi replied.

"Oh…"

Pause.

"Just for the sake of clarification, we didn't use protection, right?" Mamoru asked.

"If you're worried about me getting pregnant, don't worry," Ranma replied. "Takes about 18 hours for a pregnancy to take hold, and switching to the normal me within hours typically negates that possibility. If necessary, I know a variety of things to prevent a pregnancy, including assuming water elemental form."

"I…I didn't know that."

"Yeah, Ranma and I were exposed to 'cosmic radiation' in the Van Patten Radiation Belt that one time," Usagi replied. "Now, Ranma had the power over water, and can transform into different states of water, while I can transform into a being of pure energy and light…among other things…"

As if to demonstrate her point, Usagi raised her right hand, and caused it to glow bright and sparkly.

"I never had to use a flashlight after that," Usagi replied with a grin.

"What have I gotten yourself into, Mamoru?" Mamoru said aloud.

"Me and Usagi, last night, bro," Ranma replied, while putting on his clothes.

Mamoru only sighed in reply.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone Loves Mamoru! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a 4-part, limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story is taken from the perspective of Mamoru ("Tuxedo Kamen") Chiba, who died saving the love of his life, only to return from the dead in a new reality, including the fact that his wife, Usagi, having married into a harem, while his "little girl" Chibiusa is a near-rebellious teenager named "Rini".**

* * *

**Part 2: "The Trials of Fatherhood!"**

* * *

Later in the day, Mamoru Chiba, the Earth champion known as "Tuxedo Mask", is having breakfast with his wife and daughter. He especially wanted to be a father to his daughter Chibiusa, especially since she was going to go away for college.

"So, have you made up your mind as to which college you want to attend, Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked.

"Dad, my name is 'Rini'," Rini replied defensively. "Even Mom calls me that."

"Now, now," Usagi replied, as she ate her toast. "You don't need to do THAT."

"Do what?"

"Use me to get your way."

"But I'm not! I'm just saying that you don't call me 'Chibiusa', that's all."

"Your father named you that, and I agreed to it," Usagi replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"…"

"Chibiusa, I really wish you wouldn't be so…familiar in your tone with us," Mamoru said sternly. "We ARE your parents."

"Well, it's a little late for THAT, eh?" Rini said, as she gets up from her seat, before grabbing her book bag. "I'm going to hang out at 'Club Cherry' after school with my friends…if that is alright?"

"Well, don't stay out too late," Usagi replied. "It's still a school night."

"Yeah, I know…"

With that, Rini exits the kitchen in a huff…

SLAM!

"Um, was this…'Club Cherry'?" Mamoru asked.

"It's a bar that Ranma's sister-in-law owns," Usagi said, just before she sipped her coffee. "It started out as a project of hers while attending business school."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"Well, we need to sit down with that daughter of ours," Mamoru said with a sigh.

"About what?" Usagi replied, as cleared the table.

"Her rudeness, for starters," Mamoru said. "We're her parents, not her doormat."

"Dear, Rini has always been a bit brat, even before we knew she was our daughter," Usagi replied, as she begins to clean the plates.

"Well, that's true…"

"And, don't forget that between you…dying, and me always defending the world, Rini really didn't have parents around."

"Wait, you weren't there for her?" Mamoru asked.

"No, not as much as I would have liked to," Usagi replied, as she sits clean dishes unto a nearby dish rack. "After you…passed on, I sent Rini to live in the UK, so that she could attend Hogwarts."

"'Hogwarts'?"

"Oh, um, yes," Usagi replied. "Hogwarts, as in 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', is a place where I wanted Rini to study magic."

"Why?"

"Well, she IS my heir, you know, and I wanted her to be a lot more proficient in her own abilities, than I ever was at her age," Usagi said. "I'm just glad she was able to complete her coursework before 'He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named' had nearly destroyed the school."

"…What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked. "Nevermind. If Rini studied magic, then what happened next?"

"Well, she joined 'Young Justice' with her sister Renata to gain some real-world crime-fighting experience in America," Usagi replied.

"You mean…OUR daughter was fighting super-villains?" Mamoru replied incredulously. "Wait, who is Renata?"

"Dear, I was fighting YOUMA when I was fourteen years old, remember?" Usagi replied. "And Ren is Rini's half-sister by way of Ranma's…girlform."

"Huh?"

"Well, long story short, I had been reborn as a male, raised as a shinobi and died—again—protecting our children Naruto and Ren from a nine-tailed demon fox, thanks to some revenge plot," Usagi said with a shrug. "Really complicated."

"No kidding," Mamoru replied, thinking that he might be getting a headache from all this complication. "But I want to focus on OUR daughter."

"Fine, then," Usagi replied, as she wiped her hands dry, before sitting down at the table again. "Look, I have my own way of dealing with Rini. But if you want to get her attention, you have to be bold about it. After all, you ARE Rini's father."

Mamoru mused a bit at what his wife was saying…

"Okay, then," Mamoru said. "I will have to be more firm about this."

"And I will support you," Usagi said, as she reached over to hold one of her husband's hands. "You are my husband, after all."

"One of them, at least…"

When Rini failed to return home in a timely fashion, Mamoru went out to "Club Sakura" to retrieve her. However, she was not there with her friends.

"No, she already left," Nabiki Tendo said, as she counted the day's take in her office, located in the back of the tea bar.

"And you didn't say anything?" Mamoru replied. "And why are YOU here? Don't you have a manager for this?"

"I am the manager," Nabiki replied. "Yes, I work for Mishima Zaibatsu, but…this club is special to me, being my first legitimate business and all."

"'Legitimate'?"

"But to answer your first question: Rini can take care of herself," Nabiki replied.

"But she's a girl."

"She is a 'girl' who can bench press weights in tonnage, thanks to advanced martial arts training," Nabiki replied.

"Oh, yeah," Mamoru scoffed. "Once again, Ranma is a better parent than I am!"

"Really?" Nabiki replied. "Tell that to all the kids who attempted to kill him over the years."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, it is. Don't get me wrong. Ranma does a good job being a parent as a whole, but he has never been a better parent than anyone else. He has made mistakes, and those mistakes have been…fatal, I'm afraid."

"Huh, I see…"

"Mamoru, just because Ranma has been involved in Rini's life, that does not mean that he has been the best thing for her," Nabiki said, as she leans in her seat. "And picture this: you suddenly lose a parent, while another is distant from you. I mean, how did you feel when your parents died in this life?"

Mamoru was about to say something, when he realized what Nabiki was implying.

"Rini feels abandoned, and don't want to form attachments because of that," Mamoru replied.

"Bingo. I lost a mother to a Time War, but had been told she died of cancer, while my father became distant. And, as a result of THAT, I became the person I am today."

"I'm…sorry about that," Mamoru replied sympathetically.

"Don't be. What's done is done, and I've moved on. However, you can still be there for Rini, before she manifests her feelings in ways you may not want her to."

"Well, easier said than done, since I can't find her," Mamoru replied.

"Actually, I might be able to find her, though it is a bit on the illegal side," Nabiki said.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone of…whatever that is you do to find Rini."

"Glad to hear that…"

Pause.

"By the way, you owe me for this…service," Nabiki said. "Just a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Mamoru replied dreadfully, realizing that he was dealing with a known mercenary.

"A friend's daughter is a big fan of the Sailor Scouts, and I figured that I could get you and Usagi to show up at her birthday party this weekend in costume. I was going owe you a favor if you two did so, and all…"

"Fine," Mamoru replied with a sigh, knowing that a good parent might have to make a sacrifice for his or her children. "I didn't have much to do anyway…"

Later, it turned out that it was a good thing that Mamoru was concerned about Rini's welfare, when it was learned that the heir to Crystal Tokyo was being targeted by revenge-minded youma…

"Dad, I'm sorry about this," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she pressed her back against her father, who was now Tuxedo Mask. "I didn't mean-"

"We'll talk about this later," Tuxedo Mask replied, as he kept an eye on his foes…

"Really, now," said Lord Calcite, as he walks up to his foes with his army of youma. "What makes you think that you will escape from THIS place?"

Tuxedo Mask bites his lips. He had managed to track down Rini to a warehouse that was disguised as a new club. Unfortunately, all of the patrons were really youma, and all of them were poised to deal with Neo-Sailor Moon.

Thankfully, Tuxedo Mask showed up.

"Alright," Tuxedo Mask said, as he surveys the building. It was scheduled to be torn down to make way for new construction, which is why there was still a lot of exposed wiring-

"That's it!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he prepared to lobby a volley of roses. "On my mark, create a lot of water. Flood this place."

"Okay," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she prepared a spell with her Moon Baton…

"But seeing YOU here will complete my revenge against the Sailor Scouts, for what they did to the Dark Kingdom!" Calcite proclaimed.

"I don't think so," Tuxedo Mask said. "The era of the Dark Kingdom has passed, and so have you!"

Tuxedo Mask sent out his attack, taking out the first wave of youma. As expected, Calcite created a magic barrier to block the attack.

"Fool!" Calcite proclaimed. "Your attack is meaningless to me-!"

"Now!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Silently, Neo-Sailor Moon silently creates a spell that results in flooding the area.

FWOOSH!

As soon as she completes the spell, Tuxedo Mask grabs his daughter, and leaps through an open window that led to the roof of the building…

"If he thinks he can get away, he has another thing coming!" Calcite said, just as a severed cable makes contact with a pooling puddle of water.

ZZZARRRRKKKKKKKKK-!

Everyone within the building was being electrocuted, thanks to Tuxedo Mask spotting the main line that fed power to the building. However, what he did not know as that there were old barrels of gas nearby, located within the building. Thus-

BOOM!

As father and daughter turned to look at the exploding building, they realized what they had done.

"Um, Dad, are we in trouble for this?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked.

"Not sure, but you are," Tuxedo Mask said.

"But-"

"Rini, just because I haven't been there for you, that doesn't give you the right to disrespect me and your mother," Tuxedo Mask said. "And until you go turn eighteen years, you are STILL under my authority."

"Okay, Dad," Neo-Sailor Moon said with a sigh. "How long am I grounded for?"

"Actually, your mother and I have to do a…gig in costume for your Aunt Nabiki. Guess who also has to come along?"

"Ugh. Not cool…"

"I know, but a promise is a promise," Tuxedo Mask said, as he hugged Neo-Sailor Moon. "Now, let's get out of here. Your mother is probably getting worried right about now…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the now-destroyed building, Calcite manages to crawl out of the debris field.

"This…is not over," Calcite replied. "I will lie low, and plan again-"

"I do not think so, Calcite," said a voice from above.

Calicite looks up, and sees the floating silhouette of Sailor Cosmos, thanks to the full moon appearing behind her. However, what frightened Calcite was that the Moon Princess' eyes were glowing red.

"No," Calcite said in a whisper.

"You will soon learn the meaning of pain and suffering, especially where family is concerned," Sailor Cosmos said, as darkness swallowed Calcite whole.

"No-!"

**Tbc.**


End file.
